Primal Hunters
by SilentSpearGhostPhantom
Summary: Faunus of the past Jaune, Ren, and Nora are forced out of their time and into that of the Grimm and Huntsmen as well as being the last of their kind will they control their instincts or will they end up feasting on thier friends? ( Dinosaur Jaune, Ren, And Nora)


**Salutations**

 **Silent Spear here**

 **and well Jaune, Ren, And Nora will Be Utahraptors in this mainly due to there not being enough votes.**

 **but well what can you do but before we begin let me reveal to you some facts about the Utahraptor**

 **"Utahraptor Ostrommaysorum is the one of the largest of the Dromaeosauridae family it's length was between 16-23ft and roughly weighed around 2,200Ibs it was also massive in height as well that even the inaccurate Velociraptors from Jurassic park were still smaller!!! The Height was 5.6ft tall around the size of a human and it could reach speeds of 20 miles per hour but only momentarily. Though scientists aren't sure if Utahraptor hunted in packs their has been evidence but not to much and they also possessed 22 cm Toe claws that could've possibly reached to 24 cm. They also lived 129 Million years ago in well Utah**

 **There you go some info about this Terrifying yet magnificent species.**

 **Now some are asking "Silent how do you know all of this!?!" Well let's just say that i had alot of time to waste before I began writing fanfics. Oh and im gonna give these guys feathers and despite some people saying that feathers make them "not scary" Why don't you imagine a giant man sized birds with teeth and claws as there gaze pierces through your soul as its feathers are soaked in both dried up and fresh blood inching it's way closer to you. Bet you will be scared shitless. Besides Dinosaurs are animals there not suppose to be scary there animals after all they aren't movie monsters that's why I like the Dilophosaurus from the first Jurassic Park movie for it acted like how any animal acts. Also original I planned this for Jaune to be raised by his step sisters and in beacon he meets**

 **Ren who's also a raptor but that really wouldn't add up so now Nora is apart of the pack.**

 **Well I could continue to ramble on but you guys are here for a story so**

 **Let us Begin.**

Chapter 1 Extinction and Resurrection

129 Million Years Ago Everything seem rather peaceful as a few Triceratops layed around a small lake as they rested from a dry summer's day. As the babies played and some of the Males kept watch everything seemed rather lovely. But don't be fooled my friends for just outside this seen a hunt is a foot but not just any old hunt a chase.

As a Hippodraco was running for it's dear life as two Utahraptors bursted out of the foliage and chased the poor creature. One of the two was a female her feathers a lovely reddish color the other was a male who's feathers were mainly a jet black but had gray colored feathers almost like stripes around his head, tail, and wings. As they were chasing a Hippodraco (A species of Iguanodon) failed to realize it fatal mistake where every there are two raptors. Theres always more...

And as it tried to turn it was suddenly attacked by three small juveniles all with different feather colourings. As one of them bit into it's neck the other's clawed at it. But not wanting to go down without a fight the Hippodraco retaliated by trying to shaked them off it slammed and moved around like a prehistoric rodeo as the younglings tried their best to stay on. Before the Hippodraco slammed one of them into a tree with immense force causing one of them to let go as it took a big chunk out of its aura!?! The one that had gotten off looked furious of what it had done and tried to get back on only to be tail slapped by it's prey.

Yellow that's the color it was. Then the one who bite down on it's neck made an error. His tail was two close. Close enough for the beast to bite it's tail and to slam him into his ally. He was Black with magenta. And for the last one the one who stay the longest was side tracked seeing her comrade collide with one another giving the creature and opening to shake her off rather forcefully. She was Orange.

As she fell the dinosaur tryed to make a break for it only for the two adults to strike deep and painful wounds into the beast giving and opening for the other three to strike as well as they charged they bit down on the animal slashing away with their toe claws before the yellow one stabbed it by the jugular causing it to choke on it's own blood.

Soon enough the beast had perished as it layed death the adults began to feast while the other's watched in agonising hunger waiting for thier superiors to full themselves.

As they continued to feast the yellow one started to change until it took a mainly human appearance but still maintaining his tail,sharp claws and teeth aswell as having plumage around his entire arm. while his legs were covered in scales only stopping as it reached his knees.

"Dammit!!!!" The boy yelled getting the attention of the other two raptors as he looked off in anger.

"I could've easily held on to that thing and because of me our prey could've escaped!!!" the boy berated himself. Before the other two change to thier humanoid form as well.

"Jaune relax that thing was stronger then it looked we didn't know. You didn't know." Said the black haired boy with a magenta stripe.

"Ren you don't understand I should've known from the start I was cocky im suppose to be the future alpha I can't let you guys down!" Jaune said.

"Jaune please were just kids take it easy." Spoke the orange haired girl.

"Sorry Nora it's just ever sense Ren's dad had picked me to be the future alpha I just worried, Nora, Ren im scared that it will be my actions that will result in your deaths." Jaune spoke.

"Jaune please you will make a fine Alpha." Ren said with a smile resulting in Jaune to give off a smile of his own.

"He's right you know." Spoke an older man.

"Master Li."

"Father"

"Ren Senior"

Said the three in unison

"Never before in my life had I ever thought that a little orphan I would adopt not only have the nerve to challenge me in rank at ten years at that but also come close to winning." Said Li in a pleased tone as he smiled at the boy.

"Please I wouldn't have stood a chance if it weren't for my semblances." Jaune spoke modestly.

"You say but Im sure you would be able to manage." Li said.

"And besides it dosen't change the fact that it makes you a valuable member." Ren's mother commented.

"Thank you Lady An I appreciate it." Jaune said before here a russel in the bushes. All that could be heard was a terrifying rumble.

And like that everything changed...

129 Million Years Later

Raven Branwen former member of Team STRQ aswell as Ozpin's former informent. (And deadbeat mother specialist) Looked around at a forest with extreme caution as well as her family in high alert. Why you may ask? Well let's explain shall we...

"So tell me again why should we be cautious about something that likely dosen't exist." Raven told one of her 'family' members.

"Raven I swear I know what I saw!" Said the Bandit.

"It was a feathered wyvern three of them!" replied the bandit.

"Right..." Raven said with an eye roll.

"Keith if this is suppose to be a joke then I suggest that you don't waste my time or else." Raven said

"It's not a joke Raven I swear!!!" bandit named Keith defended.

After a while there was no trace of these 'wyvern' Raven grew tired.

"Enough of this im leaving!" Raven said before she heard a bone chilling sound.

"What was that?" Raven said before unsteathing one of her blades before hearing a rustling in the bushes.

And then the noise the bone chilling noise that shooked her to her core.

Sound neither Grimm nor Animal.

"What ever you are show yourself!!!" Raven shouted. Now what happened next truly terrified Raven there was no attack there weren't screams of her comrades what scared her is what it did.

It, No they obeyed...

There stood not one but three small feathered creatures reaching up to her waist standing on thier hind limbs looking no observing her intently. The one in the middle was looking at her the most intently. Before it then began to tap it's toe claw as if it was waiting.

Waiting for her...

Raven then realized something why they did not attack.

"It's my mask..." Raven said.

"What?" asked one of the bandits.

"They think im one of or similar to them." Raven said.

The creature on the left soon attempt to lunge before the yellow one hissed at it's pack member.

"The yellow one appears to be the leader." Keith whispered to Raven who nodded then suddenly the Yellow one took a step forward spreading it's wings high and placing it's tail upwards.

"It's sizing me up that or it's trying to trick me into thinking it's bigger." Raven concluded.

"So this is a wyvern then it's smaller then I thought it would be." an oh so cocky member with Brown hair and green eyes on of his teeth being gold and another silver said once the fear had left him.

Oh if only he didn't mock it.

Suddenly around them all were aura projections of the creatures surrounding them each of either three colors. Pink, Magenta, and White.

They Circled around before observering the one that taunted them.

"Oh well isn't this a neat little trick you have semblances, Do you want a treat for being smart little bird brains?" he still continued to taunt not realizing the danger he was in.

"Zeke what are you doing!?!" questioned Keith in fright of his 'brother's' foolishness.

"What all im saying is that we shouldn't be scared of these little birds. Hell I bet they don't understand what were even saying." Zeke said cockly.

"Zeke don't be arrogant." warned one of the bandits.

"Look all im saying is that these animals are to stupid to be a threat."

Zeke spoke before the black one growled.

"Aw did I hurt your dumb little feelings? My bad you want me to per you as an apology? " Zeke said before he laughed.

Then they snapped.

One of the aura projections charged forward in extremely high speed before jumping on him causing him to collapse on the floor before the other projections went for the opportunity.

And what Raven saw that they was true unrestrained terror.

"NO, NO GOD PLEASE NO!!!, NO!!!, IM SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME PLEASE!!!" Zeke pleaded as at the moment as the projections were literally feasting on his soul well the aura that is. Every time on managed to bite into his aura some how also made him to cough out his own blood.

But Raven noticed something it was only those that were white that were actually eating it the other's were merely withering away at it as they bite and slashed at him.

And then the aura broke...

The Manifestations soon disappeared for the others came to attack.

"There attacking Zeke!!!" Another Bandit shouted.

"No." Raven corrected.

"They aren't attacking Zeke they are feasting on him." Raven said.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP!!!!!" Zeke cried

as the Orange one pulled at his right leg while the Black one at his left the Yellow one how ever inched his way closer to him. Almost as if it was doing so, to taunt him. Before he stepped on ine of his arms and showed how big the toe claw really was before stabbing it into his wrist and bite at his elbow which in turned earned a sickening cry from the victim.

"WHY, WHY AREN'T ANY OF YOU B*STARDS HELPING ME WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING AND F*CKING WATCHING THESE DEVILS EAT ME!!!!!" Zeke yelled as the Beta (Ren) one soon began to rip apart his other arm while the Gamma (Nora) one teared of his foot.

The Alpha (Jaune) soon stabbed one of Zeke's eyes out with his claw as Zeke cried with his last remaining eye.

"Maybe because you deserve it." Raven said finally causing every one to look at her even the monsters.

"You mocked them you humiliated then you underestimated them. You didn't know what they were capable of so now you pay the price." Raven said sternly.

"B-but I..." Zeke could only say.

"I hope they enjoy thier feast." Raven said coldly.

And with that the Alpha, Beta and the Gamma began to tear Zeke apart as his screams could be heard from meters away as he begged for salvation.

Until all that was left was a teared and mutilated corpse that no longer resembled that of a human.

"So I hope you enjoyed your feast." Raven stated as she turned to leave.

"Why I guess you could say that." Spoke a voice a young boy causing Raven to stop and turn back to where the beasts were only for her to see three faunus children in their place.

"Truthful we've had better." Said Jaune nonchalantly.

"What the a Faunus kid!?!" Said Keith

"No this is different you have multiple features and you can transform into that thing?" Raven said.

"You know it's rude to talk about someone who's right infront of you, you know." Jaune said.

"Apologies it's just that what are you how old and are there anymore of you and what are your names?" Raven questioned.

"Well I am Jaune Arc, and we have my Family, This is Nora Valkyrie and the Black haired boy is my sibling Lie Ren.

We all are around a decade old and well we are the last of our kind." Jaune said somberly.

"And what happened to the others if you don't mind me asking?" Raven asked.

"Well Im not so sure everything is so different here. Last time I remembered this was a forest with different trees and the animals are also different and it's gotten far more colder then I had remembered." Jaune explained before shivering.

"So then Jaune is it?, Would you and your family like to be apart of our family? " Raven questioned.

"Well I see that you are strong and as the Alpha I will accept but on four conditions." Jaune said.

'There's always a catch.' Raven thought to herself before asking whay the conditions were.

"First I wish for you and you alone to train all three of us. Second we want to learn more about this world. Third we want you to treat us as if we were actually a family as if you were are mother." Jaune said surprising Raven about the third.

"Very well and what is your last request?" Raven asked.

"And last we want to feast on the flesh of others and have the thrill of a hunt." Jaune, Ren, And Nora said in unison.

"Very well." Raven said instantly.

"Good now let the hunt begin..."

 **And that's a wrap**

 **oh and well this story is gonna be pretty gruesome at some points so be warned**

 **also yes they have two semblance and not just one semblance**

 **Over powered definitely but they can only use one at a time**

 **Also Jaune's other Semblance (Not the aura projections) is the one from canon only with the ability to drain the aura of other's aswell.**

 **Also the Raptor trio all share one semblance thay being the aura projections also think of the aura projections as similar to Sun's except the max they can make is seven for each raptor.**

 **Anyway Silent Spear Ghost Phantom saying**

 **Au revior~**


End file.
